A chip resistor as an exemplary prior-art chip component, for example, includes an insulative substrate such as of ceramic, a resistive film formed by screen-printing a material paste on a surface of the insulative substrate, and an electrode connected to the resistive film. In order to adjust the resistance of the chip resistor at a target resistance value, a trimming trench is carved in the resistive film by applying a laser beam to the resistive film through laser trimming (see PTL1).
Another exemplary prior-art chip resistor is disclosed in PTL2. The disclosed chip resistor is configured such that a pair of electrodes are provided in spaced relation on a lower surface of a chip-shaped resistor made of a metal. The resistance of the chip resistor cannot be adjusted at a desired resistance value.